


Three Bad Influences for the Summer

by SilverMyfanwy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Clubbing, Concerts, Cousins, Gen, Panic! at the Disco References, Pierce the Veil References, Piercings, Skinny Dipping, Sleeping with Sirens References, Summer, Tongue Piercings, farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: "Nico, Bianca and Hazel will be excellent influences on you. Who knows, maybe they’ll even cure you of those horrible punk bands and leather jackets!” Beryl said hopefully, putting plates in the sink.<>Thalia gets shipped off to stay with her cousins in the country for the summer in the hope that they will be good influences on her.That couldn't be further from the truth.





	Three Bad Influences for the Summer

“Thalia,” Beryl Grace said at dinner one evening a few weeks before the start of the summer holidays. “I’ve spoken to Aunt Maria and we’ve arranged for you to go and stay with them for the summer.”

Thalia saw no point in arguing. After all, anything was better than spending the summer here with the creepy neighbour with one eye- a rumoured cannibal- watching everything she and Jason did. “Why?”

“It will do you some good. Nico, Bianca and Hazel will be excellent influences on you. Who knows, maybe they’ll even cure you of those horrible punk bands and leather jackets!” Beryl said hopefully, putting plates in the sink.

Thalia raise her eyebrows to herself. So that was the real reason she was being shipped off for two months. “What about Jason?”

“Oh, he’ll be spending most of his time at Percy’s, he’s there for a month, and then he’s back here for two weeks before he goes back to school. He has a shorter holiday than you.” Beryl said breezily.

“Alright.” Thalia shrugged and went back to eating peas one at a time on the end of her fork.

-

The summer holidays rolled around and Thalia found herself packing to go and stay with her cousins. It was a simple task: throw everything on her bedroom floor into a rucksack and hope that that was enough.

“Are you ready Thalia?” Beryl shouted up the stairs. “We’re leaving in five minutes!”

“Okay!” Thalia laced up her combat boots, threw a jacket on and swung her rucksack onto her shoulders. She jogged down the stairs and looked in the kitchen for Jason.

“Are you going now?” Jason looked up from a bowl of cereal. Thalia nodded.  

Jason looked downcast. “Do you have to go?”

“Yeah. Sorry bud.”

Jason sighed and looked up at her, tears in his eyes. “But what if everything goes badly?” he whispered.

Thalia hugged him tightly. “Aunty Sally’ll look after you.”

“But what if Aunty Sally can’t get here in time?”

“Run.” Thalia looked deep into her brother’s electric blue eyes. “Run like you’ve never run before. Go to Luke’s house. He’ll protect you until I get there and if he’s not in, keep on running and don’t stop until I’ve got you.”

Jason nodded and Thalia hugged him close to her chest, kissing the top of his head.

“THALIA!” Beryl shouted from outside.

“Coming!” Thalia ruffled Jason’s hair. “See you soon.”

Jason nodded sadly.

Thalia left quickly, not looking back. She climbed into the back of the car grumpily and put her headphones on, turning Sleeping with Sirens up as loud as her phone would let the music go.

She and Beryl didn’t speak as they drove, Thalia just watched the nicer area turn into the dodgy area, the dodgy area turn into the gang territories, the gang territories turn into rolling countryside that was truly the middle of nowhere.

It took them three hours to get to the di Angelo-Levesque farm. It was set on two hundred acres of rolling fields full of wheat or cattle. The house was whiteboard and four stories high, the windows wide open and different Panic! At the Disco songs blaring out of three of the windows. Thalia grinned at her mother’s frown.

Thalia got out of the car and slid her headphones around her neck. She picked her backpack up and began to walk towards the house. Beryl and Thalia walked up the path and knocked on the front door. There was no answer, so Thalia picked up a piece of gravel and threw it into one of the open windows. The particular Panic! At the Disco song playing from that room -Nicotine- immediately stopped.

“Thalia?” Bianca called out through the window.

“Yeah?” Thalia shouted back.

Bianca squealed and yelled something Thalia couldn’t quite catch.

The two other songs got turned off and six feet could be heard thundering down the stairs. The front door was flung open and Hazel, the youngest of the siblings at thirteen, hugged Thalia. Hazel greeted Beryl less enthusiastically, having heard all about her ways from Thalia and Jason. Bianca, the oldest, hugged Thalia briefly and Nico smiled for a few seconds before punching her shoulder. She punched him back.

Thalia could tell that her mother’s jaw would be clenching as she took in the appearance of her nephew and nieces.

Bianca’s hair was dreadlocked with green beads and tied back with a skull-patterned bandanna. Her eyebrow was pierced and festival wristbands lined her arms.

Nico was wearing eyeliner, black nail polish, a beaten-up black t-shirt, ripped skinny jeans and a phrase in Italian was tattooed across his wrist.

Hazel had blue highlights in her hair and rings all the way up each ear. Her boots were combat, her skirt leather, her t-shirt bearing a political slogan.

“Do you know where your mom is?” Beryl asked forcefully.

Bianca pointed Beryl in the right direction and then turned to her cousin. “Is she okay?”

Thalia grinned. “She thought you’d all be good influences on me and ‘cure’ me of leather jackets and ‘hideous bands’.”

They all burst out laughing.

Over the course of the summer, Thalia went to the concert of a ‘hideous band’ -Pierce the Veil-, snuck into the back of a nightclub with Bianca, had her lip pierced at the same time as Nico got his tongue pierced, learnt to drive a tractor, went skinny-dipping in the river with Hazel and generally had three bad influences for the summer.

When Beryl came to pick Thalia up at the end of the six weeks, she was pleased to see that the leather jacket had gone, though it had purely vanished because of the heat and having to help bring in the harvest.

Thalia got back home and found that Jason had had a brilliant summer and every day he had been at home, Luke had found an excuse to come and check on him to make sure he was okay.

Jason eyed his sister suspiciously when she got out of the car. “Were they really good influences?” he whispered anxiously to her.

She grinned and showed him the lip piercing. “They were awful influences.”

Jason beamed, showing off a newly missing tooth, and hugged her. “Thank you for staying bad. I’m not sure I would have liked you if you were what mom called good.”

Thalia laughed. “I don’t think I would have liked me either.”

Then Jason made retching noises while she snogged Luke in greeting.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sometime last summer as self-indulgence. I love writing Thalia looking after Jason and Thaluke, so if anyone would like me to write more in this AU, comment and I will see what I can do.  
> I hope you like it :)


End file.
